


宿命

by HuSansui



Category: Saintsup, zeepruk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuSansui/pseuds/HuSansui





	宿命

晚上十点，曼谷silom路的尽头，《boy love》bar是一家上世纪50年代上海风格的时尚酒吧和餐厅，这间位于诺富特是隆路酒店地下一层的bar是曼谷顶级同性恋酒吧，这里提供着时髦的饮品选择，更有明星调酒师j提供个性调配服务，这里每晚的娱乐活动各不相同，有着精彩的演出和奇特的环境，是精神和热情的释放地。

吧台前静静坐着一个男人，体型比例极好，修长的双腿包裹在紧身牛仔裤里，伴随着酒吧音乐节奏，修长白皙且骨节分明的手指在酒杯边缘旋转，男人正面是调酒师j，两人似乎在聊着什么，宽大笔直的后背隔着纯白的背心依稀可见的厚实坚韧肌肉，远远的看着粗壮的双臂健硕结实。左臂清晰可见的浪头纹身，湛蓝的眼睛中没有丝毫胆怯充满勇气，让人心生敬畏不敢随意靠近。

Ariana Grande的《Stuck with U>想起，舞池内的人群进入了深夜的疯狂状态，他并不关心这些，只是坐在逆光下安静品弄着手中的曼哈顿。酒吧门被推开，男人回头看了一眼，进来几个人，看似仍没毕业的学生，其中一个男生一下子吸引了男人的注意，男孩大约二十多岁，乌黑茂密的短发，眼睛弯弯的带着笑意，鼻梁高挺，厚薄适中淡淡桃红色的嘴唇透着性感，帅气中又带着一抹温柔，白衬衫的领口微微敞开，衬衫袖口卷到手臂中间，露出皎白月光般的皮肤，约莫180公分的身高比例看起来刚刚好，简单的淡蓝色牛仔裤看起来很素，脚上一双经典基础款黑色vans。

几个人推推搡搡的来到吧台，个人点上了一杯鸡尾酒，只有男孩没有选择，其中一个人说”S，你要喝什么？来这里还不喝酒可不行了哦“男生没有回答，环顾着四周，坐在了男人旁边的空位上，”嗨P,你给他点不久行了，今晚你再不把他搞定我可上了啊“其中一个看似清秀的男人对那个皮肤黝黑略矮的男生说着，”S，那我给你点吧。。。“”不必了，来一杯马提尼“男孩对j笑笑的说。

男人依旧安静的坐着，偶尔听到他们的对话却也不在意，倒是坐在他身边的这个男孩，让他有些在意，几个男孩聊着聊着，其中一位怂恿着那个黝黑的男孩”嘿，怎么样今晚上？你看周围，多合适，要不要我给你支招？“说着变推着S和男孩往洗手间方向移动，放着平时这种事情男人根本不屑关心，今天不知是不是时间刚好喝下的酒需要排除，鬼使神差的起身走向洗手间。

洗手间里昏暗的灯光，那个黝黑的男生和S被退了进去，黝黑的男孩对s说”哥，我是真的爱你“说着快速的吻上了S白里透红的苹果肌，S被吓得踉跄的退后了一步刚好倒在后面的男人怀里，男人双手一把扶住了男孩的双臂，男孩立定后，连连低头说着"对不起”侧身想要逃离。

黝黑男生并没有打算放S离开的意思，一把抓住了S往回拉了一把，S被按在了墙上，黝黑男生看着个头小却却很大胆，他踮起脚尖欲强行亲吻S，S双手被按住一边疯狂摇头挣扎一边大喊着“别这样，我不喜欢这样，请你自重！”黝黑男孩仿佛并没有听进去，抓着S的手更用力了，S那白皙细腻的胳膊被抓出了深深的手印，黑男生努力的踮着脚还是没有够不到S的唇，黑男生急得一头汗嘴里嘟囔着“哥，今天你就做女朋友吧，我会对你好的。”

男人在一旁看着这一幕，嘴角微微上翘“嘿~朋友，在这里用强的不合适，没看你朋友不愿意吗？”男人说话声音很特别，略低而沉，又有点亮度，带着一种天然的沙哑，让人迷给人，一种安全感，感觉很踏实。黑男生转头瞥了一眼男人愤愤的说”关你什么事“并没有放手的意思，男人垮了一步一把握住了黑男生的手腕，男人的手大而有力，露出青筋的手背覆盖着零星手毛，黑男生被抓的很疼，不得不放开了S，无奈的低头走出去。

留下了男人和S在洗手间四目相对，男人转身走向小便池，单手解开了牛仔裤下拉白色内裤，男人白皙欣长的大腿深处，挺直的阴茎并未完全勃起，囊袋柔软的垂在会阴上被大腿内侧黝黑浓密的耻毛隐隐遮住，男人单手握住性器迅速释放。提起裤子，来到水池洗手。

此时S还未完全从刚才的慌乱中清醒，眼神略显呆滞，男人甩甩手上的水，走到S面前”第一次来？我没有见过你“S并没有听到男人的问话，对男人说”刚才谢谢你了“”不必客气，倒是你看起来不属于这里，怎么来这里了？“男人自觉诧异的说出这么一句，”我对女生没感觉，同学都说我是gay，说要带我来朝圣，刚才那个男生是别系的学弟，我对他并没有感觉。”S低着头面无表情的说着，随后问了一句“你是同性恋？”噗呲，S的问题过于直率，男人并没有觉得被冒犯，况且是事实“是啊”S没再说话只是抬头看了一眼男人，目光直白。

男人突然觉得被S的目光注视有些不自在，开口说“既然来了不打算玩玩？难不成只是来喝杯？”说着靠近了一步，男人一手插进口袋，一手扶在墙上，上下打量着S，“怎么样，要哥教教你吗？”S直直的看着眼前的男人，黝黑的短发，精致的五官，白嫩有质的皮肤，一双迷人的眼下卧蚕3/2处一颗淡淡的眼下痣尤为诱人，两片唇瓣微微上翘，嘴角略微上扬，似乎随时准备张开。唯独两道眉毛又黑又粗,像是维护某种尊严才摆在那儿。S噗呲一声笑出来，带着那张可爱的笑脸弯着眼睛对男人说“哥哥你刚才救我，长得这么可爱，如果是你的话，我可以呀。”

男人有些诧异，“什么？可爱？”“对呀因为哥哥看起好像一只考拉熊”S一边说一边捂着嘴巴笑着，男人木着脸，怔了怔“那哥哥可就得好好教教你了’说着，拉起S还有微红的手腕向着走廊深处的暗室走去。

这间暗室是酒吧特别提供给客人的隐藏房间，只有一些高级客户可以使用，男人一手拉着S一手按开了暗室的密码，开门进去了，房间真不愧暗室之名，伸手不见五指，男人拉着S强按在门口的墙上，整个身体贴在了S身上，被牛仔裤压迫已经撑起的性器顶在S圆润的屁股上，男人贴近S的耳后用低沉有磁性的声音说“老子阅人无数，你这样的还是第一次，让哥哥好好教教你吧。”男人一边说着一边用隔着牛仔裤挺硬的性器在S臀瓣上下摩裟，舌头在颈部舔弄吸允，一只手从腰间往下带到股沟位置，用手指轻轻触摸按压。

黑暗中男人野蛮的对待着，S没有发出任何声音，这让男人燃气一股莫名的情绪，他迅速从S身上弹开，按住S的手从墙上离开，说了一句“你走吧”开门把S推了出去。被推出门外的S回头看了一眼，经过悠长的过道回到大厅，他的那几个朋友已经离开了，S坐回到刚才的位置，深深的舒了一口气，一直是放在小腹以下的位置，轻声对自己说“冷静冷静”

几分钟之后男人才从暗室出来，男人瞥了一眼坐在吧台的S，刚巧S也回头目光刚好对上，男人径直走向舞池，在其中扭动着不太协调的舞姿，跟不同人交流着，没一会的工夫，S看到男人拉着一个及其普通的男人走向暗室。男人走前看了一眼S的方向，再一次四目相对，眼神中藏着未能读懂的情绪。S回过头来端起手中的马提尼一饮而尽。

暗室中，只能听到不断传出“啊啊啊好爽，插的好深，小哥哥太棒了，啊啊啊，再来，啊啊啊，啊啊啊，好想吃哥哥的东西，啊啊啊快点，再快点啊啊啊”的淫叫。男人并不理会那人，只是毫无感情的发泄着无处安放的欲火。不知经过了多久，快速抽插的性器已经吐露完毕。提好裤子，男人夺门而去。留下那人在黑暗中依旧陶醉呻吟。

回到吧台，S依旧坐在那里，男人侧身坐回熟悉的位置，并未搭话，S转向男人主动搭话“哥哥刚才为什么。。停下来？”男人没有理会，S继续说着“很感谢哥哥今天出手帮助，我是真的想报答哥哥。”男人听完S的话没有任何回应起身离开了bra。留下S独自坐在那里，S调整了一下呼吸转回坐好，S微笑着跟J说话“嗨~那个。。刚，那个。。”他叫Z，平时晚上8点以后你可以在这里找到他“目睹了一切的J主动搭话S，S微笑着露出洁白的上牙说”谢谢“又坐了一会的S也离开了bra。


End file.
